


By the way you look very cute

by Tysh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, im bad a summaries i know, lots of cute josh in skirts n shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tysh/pseuds/Tysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh always like to wear feminine things but he never actually did, this time he did and Tyler saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the way you look very cute

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after school, trying to keep the idea in my head on the bus, but I wrote it and it's not very good and very short.

Josh stared into the mirror, looking at the coloured clothes laying on him ready-made bed. He breathed in and out slowly, his breaths were the only thing that could be heard, the silence was killing him. He made his way to the clothes on the bed, his steps, his hands, shaking as he picked up the first item of clothing, a nice, slightly short, pastel pink skirt. He had lied to the store helper and cashier that he was buying them as a birthday present for his sister, they both “aw’d” at him thinking he was being genuine and thoughtful, even though her birthday was months away.

Earlier, he had put some nail polish on but he chipped it all off, thinking he would get judged for his _strange_ choices, some of it was still stuck in his cuticles and dried on his skin around his nails, flakes of the white polish were still scattered around his bedroom carpet. Tyler was supposed to be out all day so it was the perfect time to try something he’d wanted to do for a long time.

He slowly slid of his jeans off of his body and put the skirt on, hitching it up to his hips, making sure it fit perfectly. His calloused fingers ran over the pleats in the skirt, it wasn’t an exact fit but he liked it, it looked good on him, at least that’s what he thought. Next he took of his loose white t-shirt, dropping it on the floor beside his bed and took the white, sleeveless blouse, it had a peter pan collar and a black bow, Josh thought it was adorable. He put it on, making sure he tucked the bottom into the skirt and stared into the full-body mirror, _I-I look pretty_ , he thought to himself, for once he thought he looked good. Josh straightened the skirt and blouse, feeling every inch of the soft, comfortable fabric. His hands were all over the place, feeling his new clothes, running his hand through his hair, he smiled, he was truly himself at the moment.

He closed his eyes and rested his arms by his body; he was smiling widely, his cheeks turning red. Everything was calming him right now, the silence was his friend and nothing could hurt his confidence at the moment. That was until he heard the locks in the front door twist, a voice called out, “HEY JOSH!” someone called out, “You’ll never guess what I got you-“ Tyler swung the door, a plastic bag in his hand, which was soon dropped. Josh was frozen, he couldn’t move he just watched as his boyfriend dropped his bags and stared at him, this was all too weird, the peaceful atmosphere disappeared and the silence turned its metaphorical back on Josh. “I-I can explain this…” Josh stuttered, his voice getting quieter with each word as he stared at himself and back at Tyler, fear starting to take over. “Tyler, I…I…I-I can’t-“ Josh started but he couldn’t finish, his eyes turned glassy and tears started to form, Josh expected Tyler to shout at him, say mean things and leave him, never turning back but what was happening was the complete opposite of that. Tyler hugged him tightly, no words were spoken, but the hug told Josh a thousand words. His arms still wrapped tightly around Josh’s waist, he took one hand and wiped Josh’s face clean, stopping his tears and looking him straight in the eye, “Talk to me Josh,” he said softly, Josh nodding.

They had moved onto the bed, Tyler settled down in the middle, Josh sitting on his lap facing his slightly confused boyfriend. Josh took a deep sigh, “I-I-While you were gone I went to the shop to buy whatever it was, I can’t remember, but then when I got there I wandered into the women’s clothing section, I lied saying they were for my sister and bought them, I said to myself that I’d been thinking about it for a long time, why not act on those thoughts? So I did, I got home and tried them on and I’ve never felt this _pretty_ before, I like the way I looked, it never occurred to me that you probably wouldn’t like it, that was until you came home, I thought you were supposed to be out all day?” Josh explained, asking Tyler that question hoping to move the subject to something else. “I wanted to surprise you by coming home early, and oh Josh, I don’t hate it, I could never hate you, in fact I’m proud of you, you did what you wanted and you didn’t give any craps about my thoughts on it, you’re a big boy you can do whatever you want in your life without my approval, and by the way you look very cute, you picked this out yourself? If you feel pretty but doubt yourself about it, always remind yourself that you are, express yourself Josh, do whatever you want,” Tyler replied to him, a smile creeping on Josh’s face as he talked about him being cute, the blood returning to his cheeks, looking down at himself, he knew that he was getting worked up about nothing.

Tyler grinned at the blushing boy in front of him at leaned forward and ever so delicately pressed his lips to Josh’s, getting rid of the air between them. Josh kissed back with more force and broke apart from Tyler, his face red and his smile wide, “Come on now, I’ve got some stuff for you!” Tyler exclaimed hopping of the bed, to pick up his fallen bag. Josh beamed, he was so glad that he had a boyfriend that was as kind and as loving and accepting as Tyler was, Tyler was good for Josh, Tyler was perfect.


End file.
